Tae Loves Bunny JK
by Psyco-sg
Summary: Taehyung bosan hidup sendiri. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membeli seekor hewan peliharaan. Namun yang didapatkannya malah lebih dari sekedar hewan peliharaan. Hybrid!Jungkook. TaeKook Fanfiction. BTS Fanfiction.
1. chapter 1

TAE LOVES BUNNY JK

By: Psyco_SG

Pairing: Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook

Rating: T-M (rating bisa berubah sewaktu waktu)

BTS milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan Bighit

WARNING: Hybrid! Jungkook, TYPO, mature content, dsb.

~ _Prologue~_

 _"Kau akan ku namai, Sugar. Karna kau manis seperti gula."_

*

 _"Hai! Namaku, Jeon Jungkook! Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kookie!"_

*

 _"Kau ini apa ? kemana kelinci ku ?!"_

*

 _"Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang kau katakan"_

*

 _"Hmm, Taehyung, sepertinya Kookie sedang Heat"_

*

 _"Apa-- Ya Tuhan Kookie!"_

*

 **Haahh akhirnya psyco_sg kembalii!!! *clap clap***

 **Setelah sekian lama hiatus tanpa pemberitahuan, akhirnya ku kembalii TT TT**

 **Ff ini terinspirasi dari roleplay ku sama temen. Sbenernya yang di role play lebih ga karuan, tapi semuanya udah ku saring lagi sampe jadi ff ini**

 **Pokoknya, comment, dan tungguin kelanjutan ff ini, okaay!!**


	2. Chapter 1 (08-20 04:18:21)

TAE LOVES BUNNY JK

By: Psyco_SG

Pairing: Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook

Rating: T-M (rating bisa berubah sewaktu waktu)

BTS milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan Bighit

WARNING: Hybrid! Jungkook, TYPO, mature content, dsb.

*

Bel memekakan telinga itu akhirnya berhenti setelah berdering kencang kurang lebih 1 menit. Siswa dan siswi SMA Bangtan mulai berhamburan keluar kelas. Ingin segera pergi dari bangunan yang penuh dengan buku dan ilmu pengetahuan memuakan.

Taehyung berjalan gontai melewati pagar sekolah. Hari ini tidak seperti biasanya, ia terpaksa pulang sendiri. Karna kedua sahabat karibnya -Jimin dan Hoseok- sedang sibuk menuntaskan tugas-tugas dan remedial ulangan.

Ia menghela nafas. Sudah pulang sendiri, di apartemen sendiri pula. Ia butuh teman. Untuk menemani kekosongan hidupnya.

Sebuah bangunan bertuliskan 'Pet Shop' menarik perhatian Taehyung. Ia menatap bangunan itu ragu. Tanpa sadar, ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bangunan dengan dominasi warna ungu cerah itu.

"Selamat datang! Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan ?" suara penjaga toko menyapa indra pendengarannya. Ia menoleh ke arah nona penjaga toko dan tersenyum.

"Uhm, saya mencari hewan yang cukup aktif. Untuk menemani saya di rumah." jawab Taehyung sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling toko.

"Anda mau jenis apa, tuan ?" pertanyaan nona penjaga toko tidak di hiraukan oleh Taehyung. Kini, seluruh atensinya terserap kepada seekor kelinci mungil berbulu putih yang berada di kandang pojok ruangan. Ia menghampiri kandang si kelinci dan menatapnya lamat-lamat.

Bulu nya putih bersih tanpa noda kotor atau debu. Telinganya menegak lucu. Ekor dan hidung nya bergerak-gerak kecil. Dan kedua bola hitam yang berkilau. Benar-benar sempurna. Oke, sepertinya Taehyung mulai gila karna jatuh cinta pada seekor kelinci.

"Anda mau mengambil kelinci itu, tuan ?" ucapan nona penjaga toko membuat Taehyung tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap gadis yang tampak nya seumuran dengannya itu kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku akan ambil yang ini" jawabnya sambil menunjuk kandang si kelinci manis itu. Gadis itu tersenyum balik dan mengambil kandang berwarna biru itu. Ia membawanya ke kasir dan mulai menghitung biaya yang akan dibayar oleh Taehyung.

"Totalnya jadi *16.994 Won." Taehyung mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada gadis itu. Ia kemudian membawa kandang kelinci itu dan berjalan menuju apartemennya. Ia tersenyum seperti orang gila saat melihat kelinci itu melompat-lompat girang di dalam kandang. Ia jadi ingin cepat-cepat sampai apartemen dan bermain dengan si kelinci. Ia pin mempercepat langkahnya menuju apartemen kesayangannya.

*

"Nah, ini rumah baru mu. Mulai sekarang kau tinggal disini, manis." Taehyung membuka kandang dan membiarkan si kelinci berlarian dengan bebas ke penjuru apartemen. Taehyung terkekeh dan menaruh kandang di dekat televisi diruang tengah. Ia menaruh tas nya di sofa dan mulai mengikuti si kelinci yang melompat ke arah kamarnya.

Ia menangkap si kelinci dan membawanya kekasur. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan menaruh si kelincu di dasa bidangnya.

"Hmm, ku namai kau apa ya ?" tanya nya sambil menatap kelinci putih yang tengah berjalan mengitari dada dan perutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau... Sugar ? ya, kau manis seperti gula, jadi aku akan menamaimu, Sugar." Taehyung mengangkat si kelinci yang ia namai Sugar itu keatas dan menatapnya lamat-lamat. Si kelinci itu meronta di genggaman Taehyung.

"Kenapa ? kau tidak suka nama mu ?" dahi Taehyung berkerut melihat hidung si kelinci yang bergerak-gerak. Ia menghiraukannya kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah si kelinci dan mengecupnya.

Dan seketika, muncul cahaya yang membuat Taehyung terpaksa menutup matanya. Tak lama, ia merasakan tindihan di perutnya. Perlahan, ia membuka kelopak matanya. Dan sesuatu dihadapannya benar-benar membuatnya terkejut setengah mati.

Didepannya, tengah terduduk sosok laki laki berperawakan manis -sangat manis- bertelinga kelinci, berekor tengah mengusap matanya layaknya orang baru habis bangun tidur. Oh ya, laki-laki itu telanjang.

Taehyung terdiam. Menatap si pemuda tanpa ekspresi. Pemuda asing itu kemudian membuka matanya dan menatap Taehyung balik.

"Hai!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

 **TBC!!**

*Rp. 200.000 di Indonesia


End file.
